


now (what are you waiting for)

by bitsori



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori
Summary: Jisung shows up at the door of Minho's studio apartment one late Friday evening with a determined look on his face, while carrying a huge backpack with him.“I’m here to take you home,” he declares, arms crossed, chin up, and looking like he's unwilling to take anything but 'yes' for an answer.--or: it's the last weekend before Minho enlists, and starts his mandatory service for the country. Jisung is determined to spend some time together. ( AU )
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 37
Kudos: 435
Collections: JYP JUKEBOX ROUND 2: OF MONSTERS AND MEN





	now (what are you waiting for)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [JYP JUKEBOX - Round 2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JYP_OMAM_Jukebox)   
>  Inspired by: **Of Monsters And Men's[Backyard](https://open.spotify.com/track/5HrzPdUDfXT1njQCnJK1ww)**
> 
> Decided to write a second entry at the last minute, frankly because I wanted to write some disgustingly fluffy Minsung, and so this was born. The content is a very loose interpretation of some lines of the song - there isn't even a single backyard mentioned, but. Oh, well. I hope you enjoy this if you're about to read it!
> 
>   
>  _Under a starlit night_   
>  _'Cause you colour me clear_   
>  _Now, what you, what you waitin' for?_   
> 

**%**

  
  
  


Jisung shows up at the door of Minho's studio apartment one late Friday evening with a determined look on his face, while carrying a huge backpack with him.

It’s strange because 1) Jisung still lives next door to his parents in their shared hometown, which is roughly over two hours worth of travel by bus, without traffic factored in, and 2) Minho is set to go back home the next morning, and Jisung knows as much.

“What’s going on?” Minho asks, blinking in confusion at the appearance of his childhood friend. He had just finished washing up and brushing his teeth so he can attempt to sleep early, but clearly Jisung has other plans for him.

“I’m here to take you home,” he declares, arms crossed, chin up, and looking like he's unwilling to take anything but ‘yes’ for an answer.

Which Minho finds funny because, _again_ , he already has plans to go back home in the morning.

“Okay?” Minho stares. “Do you mean tonight?”

“Yes.” Jisung nods.

“It’s almost 9.”

“And that's why you have to hurry, hyung!” Jisung claps his hands. “Chop, chop! We have to catch the 9 o’clock bus!”

Minho gestures at the pajama pants he's wearing. “Like this?”

Jisung narrows his eyes, and sighs as if exasperated. “Obviously not, hyung! Get dressed, I’ll pack for you,” he declares, hurriedly pushing past Minho to head to his closet.

“You're not going through my things,” Minho says, laughing and immediately grabbing the boy's wrist. “I’m all packed anyway,” he adds, letting go of his hold so he can gesture at the backpack lying at the foot of his bed. “So just give me five minutes to change.”

  
  
  


They almost miss the nine o’clock bus; Jisung runs towards the stop, backpack bouncing behind him as he waves at the bus with both hands, yelling “Wait! Wait!” He almost trips on his own two feet, which makes Minho laugh.

“You don’t get to make fun,” Jisung huffs, hitting Minho’s arm lightly as he herds the older male aboard the bus. “You’re the one who took forever to get ready!”

“I don't understand why we're even rushing to go home tonight,” Minho comments as he parks himself at the very back of the bus, shifting a bit so he can allow Jisung to claim the window seat – he knows Jisung likes looking at roadside scenery, even though it's never really anything new. 

Jisung mumbles something in response which Minho doesn't quite get, so he elbows the younger male, and leans closer so he can listen better.

“I said, I wanted some time with you,” Jisung repeats with a sigh. 

“I’m going to be home all weekend,” Minho points out.

“Yeah, but half of that is reserved for your parents—and your cats,” Jisung points out. “And the rest, well—Hyunjin and Jeongin and Seungmin are gonna wanna spend time with you as well. And then—” Jisung's breath hitches, and he visibly fidgets in his seat before continuing, “—then you're going to enlist and we’ll see even less of each other, yeah?”

And there it is, Minho thinks. 

The entire reason why he’s going home that weekend is so he can spend time with his family and old friends before he starts his mandatory service, and something inside him flutters at the thought of Jisung being so concerned about spending solo time with him before he has to go.

Jisung is looking out the window, pretending to be absorbed by the blur of night scenery, but Minho knows him better than that – knows that Jisung is simply trying to appear nonchalant despite what he said. He should know, because he's an expert at doing that kind of thing.

“Sung,” Minho prods, nudging the younger boy's side. “Why couldn't we just have stayed at my place then?” He asks. “We could have ordered late night snacks and watched stupid movies on Netflix. I would've let you pick.”

Jisung turns to face him again, and this time he looks at Minho directly. “No,” he says simply. “There's some place I want to spend the night with you.”

His gaze is steady, so this time it's Minho who looks away. “Why do you have such a big bag with you?” He asks.

“Supplies,” Jisung answers; and then he ducks his head, his smile turning sheepish. “And, uh, I might have told my parents that I’m staying over at your apartment.”

“Huh.” Minho nods, slow at first as he processes what Jisung is saying, and then he laughs. “So where exactly are we going then?”

“It’s a secret.” And then Jisung grins at him, bright and toothy, and Minho knows that whatever the answer to his question is, he isn't going to be able to deny Jisung anyway.

  
  
  


They have to transfer buses halfway through the travel, but after that, Jisung falls asleep for the rest of the ride, clinging to Minho’s right arm while his head rests on Minho's shoulder.

“It’s been a long day,” he mumbles right before he slips off to dreamland. “I got on the first bus I can right after skipping the last hour of cram school.”

So Minho doesn't disturb him, at least not until he notices that the bus is finally pulling up the familiar stop of their hometown.

“'Sung, we're here,” Minho tells the younger boy. “Wake up.”

For someone so tired, Jisung wakes up pretty quickly; he even looks almost spritely as he skips down the bus aisle before getting off the vehicle entirely. It makes Minho smile.

“Where do we go?” He asks, once the bus has left, and they're only left with each other and the dim street light illuminating the stop.

“Follow me,” Jisung says, and Minho does exactly that. 

Fact of the matter is, Minho was only 9 when he lost a playground bet to Jisung, 7, who demanded that Minho always follow his lead, no questions asked, despite being two years younger. They’d sealed this promise with blood – mostly because their hands and knees were scraped from too much rough housing, but they were children, and frankly, even pinky promises were a binding contract at that point.

Minho liked to pretend to break free from this pact every time Jisung would bring it up during their teenaged years – he was the hyung after all, so by default he knew better – but both of them knew that when push came to shove, not only would Minho unquestioningly follow his lead, but he'd also make sure to protect his back.

  
  
  


There's a vast clearing behind their middle school that was supposed to be turned into a track and field oval. It never took (Minho assumes because of budgetary reasons, joined by the fact that their middle school had all of 400 students across all three years, very few of which were probably interested in joining a sports team), but at the edge of the clearing stood an abandoned barn that they, and the rest of their childhood friends, have long ago claimed as unofficially theirs.

This, apparently, is the destination that Jisung had in mind.

“I can't believe this is still… here,” Minho comments as Jisung shines his flashlight at the entrance. He hasn't been here in ages; he's been living in Seoul for almost a year now, and during his last year of high school he didn't really have time to play around, between juggling cram school and helping his parents out at the store.

“We started hanging out here again after you left,” Jisung explains. “Because Hyunjin brought a girl here once, just so they can make out, and I got really mad because this is  _ ours,  _ you know? It’s not a place to bring girlfriends to. So I brought Seungmin and Jeongin, and we reclaimed it, and Hyunjin promised he wouldn't take anyone else here unless it was serious.”

“But—” Minho laughs and shakes his head. “That's Hyunjin. Every relationship he gets into will be a serious one. He won't be able to help himself.”

“Don't give him that validation, hyung!” Jisung whines. “Besides, I made Seungmin be the judge—so he's the one who gauges how serious Hyunjin's relationships are.”

Minho snorts, because that's actually clever, if not sneaky. It’s a known fact that Seungmin’s approval isn't easy to achieve. “Then none of Hyunjin's relationships will be dubbed serious  _ at all.” _

“Exactly!” Jisung grins triumphantly. “Anyway—this place was originally ours, hyung. We found it first, together. We used to camp out here, remember? Before Hyunjin followed us that one time, and this place became all of ours…”

And of course Minho remembers; sometimes he thinks there's a special portion of his brain that's reserved just for memories with Han Jisung because he remembers them all, clear and sharp and vivid, as if they're playing on hi-definition TV instead of just in his head.

“So you wanted to Flashback Friday with me?” He teases; his head is just looping  _ sweet, sweet, sweetest—Jisung is the sweetest boy alive,  _ while his heart flutters at the mental mantra.

“It's almost midnight,” Jisung contradicts him, just for the sake of it. “So it's more like Send Me Back Saturday though.”

  
  
  


There's a large hammock that's been set up above the barn loft, which Minho thinks is pretty neat.

“This is new,” he comments as he sits on it, arms flailing when the easy way it swings catches him off guard.

Jisung laughs, presumably at the sight of him. “You can have it,” he tells Minho, beaming as if he's just given Minho a Most Gracious and Benevolent Offer. Minho can only assume that must mean this hammock is a highly coveted spot between all of his old childhood friends. “We usually rock-paper-scissors for it,” Jisung explains, confirming Minho’s theory.

“You guys ever think of—oh, I don't know— _ sharing?”  _ He asks in a teasing tone, chuckling as he inches towards one side before patting the freed up space next to him.

Jisung lights up, looking quite pleased, but Minho knows him so well, that he's able to notice that Jisung had clearly been banking on Minho making exactly that suggestion.

Minho doesn't think he's a very predictable person, nor does he want to be – but he kind of likes when Jisung is able to anticipate him so easily.

  
  
  


“Do you remember that summer when Chan-hyung’s cousin, Felix, was visiting, and he was haunted by ghosts when we spent the night here?” Minho uses a purposefully low tone as he whispers directly into Jisung's ear. They're cuddled close together, sharing a blanket (originally packed away in Jisung's trusty backpack) that he's deliberately trying to scare the younger male, and when Jisung whimpers and clings to the front of his shirt, Minho grins because he knows it worked.

“Stop, hyung!” Jisung complains. “We faked those ghosts to scare Felix! They weren't real!”

“Did we? Weren't they?”

“Hyung,” Jisung grumbles, only to cling tighter, and bury his face into the crook of Minho's neck; neither of these things will actually protect him from ghosts, but Minho doesn't mind so he doesn't say anything.

He catches a whiff of the faded smell of pine-scented shampoo Jisung uses, and it makes him smile that it's still there, because he's sure it's been almost twenty hours since Jisung showered and washed his hair. The younger male’s breathing is ticklish against his skin, and in an attempt not to laugh and ruin the moment, he ends up gently gripping Jisung's waist and pulling him closer. 

The barn roof is dilapidated in some parts, and there's a hole that serves as a makeshift skylight. The moon – big, round and full that night much to their luck – and the stars peer through it, shining on them directly, and for sure in the morning it's going to be annoying when it's the sun doing that, but for now the moment feels, well,  _ perfect. _

He doesn't even think of continuing to perpetuate the ghost story anymore, because he feels too comfortable like this.

  
  
  


“I had a very specific memory that I wanted to make when I took you here,” Jisung shares suddenly.

Minho is surprised because the two of them had trailed off to companionable silence at least five minutes ago, and he had assumed that the younger had drifted to sleep for it. 

“Hm.” He shifts, causing the hammock to swing gently as he turns to face Jisung. He’d ask the boy to clarify further, but the moment he lays eyes on Jisung – the moment he takes in the way the moonlight hits his features at just the right angle, making his cheeks appear softer,  _ fuller, _ while the starlight makes his eyes look even brighter – Minho just  _ understands. _

So Minho makes the first move.

He smiles, pulling Jisung closer using the arm that is already wrapped around his tiny, delicate waist, and with his free hand, he steadies him by the neck, making sure that his lips easily land on Jisung's.

Jisung smiles immediately into the kiss, which starts very chaste, just their mouths gently pressing against each other. But the way Jisung's lips part when smiles – it sends a surge of happiness through Minho. He feels tingly,  _ excited, _ and the feeling prompts him to be bolder.

He deepens the kiss, teeth tugging at Jisung's bottom lip, only to soothe it right after with a swipe of his tongue, while the hand that's resting on Jisung's hip, inch up past the hem of his shirt, attracted to the warmth his bare skin offers.

Jisung responds accordingly, his body pressing against Minho's, silently asking for more of whatever Minho is willing to give in that moment. Jisung laughs – but in a very uncharacteristically shy manner, like he's embarrassed, but Minho doesn't know why he would be, and this just endears him more.

If he thought the moment they were having earlier was already perfect, he finds that he was wrong. Because  _ this, _ now, kissing Jisung with only the moon and stars as witness – it's better, brighter, _ more colorful, _ than every other memory Minho keeps of Jisung.

  
  
  


They make out for what feels like hours, but is in reality closer to just one. It’s late, and they're both tired.

Between kisses, Minho teases Jisung.

“You can't get mad at Hyunjin anymore,” he whispers, giggling as he trails light kisses along Jisung’s jawline.

“Huh? What?” Even without looking, from the way his jaw sets, Minho can tell that Jisung is frowning – maybe pouting. “Why are you bringing him up now?”

Minho laughs. “You told him he isn't allowed to turn this place into a makeout hideout, but here you are—” he briefly pulls away so he can look at Jisung directly, pleased by the flush on his face, and the glossy fullness on his lips that Minho knows is his doing. “You just did exactly that yourself.”

Jisung huffs, and Minho leans in again, eager to get back to hearing Jisung's cute little whimpers. “Hyung, first of all, it's you—you don't count because this is your place as much as it is the rest of ours. Second of all, I told Hyunjin he can bring someone over if he was absolutely serious about them, and—” His breath hitches, and now Minho has to stop kissing under his ear so he can once again look at Jisung directly. “I’m serious about you, Hyung,” Jisung whispers with absolute solemnity. “Serious as a fucking heart attack—and I know that I probably should have led with an 'I like you,’ instead of giving you kiss me eyes,” he says, and it makes Minho laugh at his surprising self-awareness, “but obviously I like you, and I feel the most serious about this. Even more serious than I am about my grades, or my music, or— _ anything.  _ Even Seungmin would approve.”

The confession is all over the place, but Minho gets it; he understands perfectly because his heart starts feeling like it's about to explode, overwhelmed by the rush of all sorts of emotions.

“I love you,” Minho blurts out, and he regrets it initially, because it seems a bit disproportionate to Jisung's messy, rambly, but comparably modest admittance.

But then Jisung breaks out into a wide grin, and, “Yeah, hyung. That's what I’m trying to say. I love you too.”

  
  
  


(Even without looking at the time, Minho has no doubt that the sun will rise soon; he feels exhausted and they really should get some shut eye soon, especially since Minho knows he has a long day of socializing ahead of head.

But he can feel Jisung smiling against his skin as they cuddle, and it's enough to distract him from sleep.

And then Jisung's hand finds its way to the top of Minho’s head, fingers lightly threading through his short, dark locks.

“You’re gonna shave your head soon,” he mutters softly.

“Yeah,” Minho nods, reaching up to pull Jisung's hand off his hair, threading their fingers together instead. “The plan is to head over to the Chois’ barbershop this Sunday.”

“No!” Jisung shakes his head.

“No?”

“Let me do it.” And then he breaks out into a big smile, that sweet smile that Minho once told him looked like a weirdly shaped heart. It makes him want to kiss Jisung more, but he holds back so he can humor Jisung's request.

“Let you do it? Shave my hair?” Minho blinks, unsure if he's ready to allow him that responsibility. He’s loved Jisung since he was 8, but unfortunately that also means he's more than aware how much of a klutz the boy can be. “The last thing I need before I start basic training is to get cuts and nicks on my scalp!”

“Hyung!” Jisung whines. “I won't do that—I’ll be careful.”

“I’ll think about it,” Minho murmurs.

“I’m going to miss you,” Jisung shares. “I already miss you.”

“I know.” And then, after a beat. “It'll be your turn soon.”

“I’ll go right after graduation,” Jisung declares. “So you'll only have to wait a year after you're done with service.”

“We have holidays, 'Sung, and a certain amount of vacation leaves. I’ll save them all for you.”

“Good,” Jisung nods, satisfied. “Now tell me you'll miss me too.”

Minho snorts. “How demanding.”

“You're too sparse with words sometimes, hyung,” Jisung sighs.

“Well.” Minho hums. “Actions speak louder than words.”

“Act on it, then!” Jisung declares, haughty and challenging despite the exhaustion in his voice, and Minho laughs again as he realises that Jisung had orchestrated this entire exchange, and had knowingly walked him right into this exact corner.

Not a lot of people could do that, because not a lot of people gets him to lower his guard. He figures such a feat deserves a prize, so he caves — and he acts.

He leans in, presses a loving kiss against Jisung's cheek, and he whispers, tone laced with absolute fondness, “I’ll miss you the most, Han Jisung.”)

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!   
>  [TWT](http://twitter.com/hanmings) && [CC](http://curiouscat.me/yiminho) are both available for any other concerns.


End file.
